Tears
by BitterMint
Summary: because she's been keeping the pain at bay for so long, but even she has a limit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

She's running. Breaths coming in short fast puffs, visible in the cold air. She's pretty sure she lost him a while ago but she doesn't bother stopping, the scene of her papa and that-that whore repeating over and over in her head, again and again until her head hurts and the streets look like a blurry mess from unshed tears, because she wouldn't cry, refused to-

She wouldn't-

Wouldn't-

They spill over-

She feels a sudden rush of anger, because even her eyes were betraying her, at her papa for always, always doing this, for his philandering ways, for telling her he loves her and mama, at herself for believing him. Violent sobs rack her body, she stops running, crouching down and wrapping her arms around herself to keep it all in, but the tears keep coming and it's kind of hard to breathe after all that running.

She doesn't know how long it's been but its dark now, grey clouds cover the sky, signaling rain, but she doesn't bother getting up, numb from all the crying.

She notices the wavelength of his soul before anything else, and then he's standing in front of her, panting, asking her where the hell has she been, he's been searching everywhere, what did she think she was doing. He sounds angry, she notices, but she can feel his soul vibrating, feel the uneasiness and the worry come off him in huge waves and the relief as well, and tears are welling in her eyes again.

He notices, like he always does, stops his angry rambling mid sentence and gently nudges her soul, asking in his own way, asking if she's okay, asking what's wrong. "Soul…" she whispers, she's crying, again, and he doesn't wait for her to finish, hugs her, tells her it's okay he's here, and she cries even more because he is, he's always there, no matter what, and she's so so grateful.

* * *

**BitterMint**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

To say Soul was angry would be an understatement. He couldn't believe the nerve of Spirit to have actually continued with his dirty habits in such a situation.

She had been so happy when she'd left, happier then he'd ever seen her, and with good reason. Her mother was finally coming to see her after she'd left her all those years ago, and since Maka had received the postcard a week ago, she had been in such high spirits, she hadn't even Maka chopped BlackStar when he'd broken one of their windows. Her cheerfulness had even begun to rub off on him a little. And as they had waited for Spirit to bring his car so they could go and collect her from the airport, Maka had told him how nervous and scared she was. How she was worried because of how long it'd been and how her mother may have changed, and how she herself had changed.

This had slowly turned to anger when Spirit was late and after half an hour Maka had suggested going over and getting the car themselves. What they hadn't expected however was to find Spirit with a woman. Maka had dropped her keys right there and run out. Soul had tried to follow but as a meister she was much faster and he'd lost her pretty quickly in Death City's complicated streets.

He would have continued searching for his meister but he knew someone had to pick up Kami, and so with barely contained rage, he'd returned to Spirit's home and snarled at him to hurry and get his ass to the airport, they were already really late. It took everything Soul had not punch him in the face right there.

He'd been searching for her for the past hour and there was no sign of her anywhere. Her face when she'd seen her father with that woman flashed through his head and he grit his teeth in frustration. She had been so happy earlier, so why the hell does this have to happen, why now, why _her_? Another hour later and still no sign of her. He's getting worried now, a thousand different what if's going through his head. He tries to feel for her soul with his own. Not there. Damn it. Where is she? He speeds up, cutting through the streets with his bike, trying to find her soul. Still no sign of her.

The sky's getting dark with rain clouds, and then he feels it, the familiarity of her soul, and he's parking his bike and hurrying through the thin alleys as fast as he can, and she's sitting there in the corner, hunched over, her whole form looks tired, even her pigtails are drooping sadly, but he's so so relieved. And he asks her where the hell she's been, he's been searching everywhere, what does she think she's doing, but her eyes are filling with tears and her soul feels so sad and he's not sure how to comfort her so he nudges her soul with his own, lets her know he's here for her. When she finally looks up at him with glassed eyes and wet cheeks and her voice cracking as she says his name, his heart tugs painfully, and it's all he can do to crush her to himself.

He takes her home after that, the impending rain catches them half way and they're both drenched and dripping as they walk into their small apartment.

"Maka?!" comes Spirit's voice from their sitting room, and they both flinch in surprise because how had he gotten in? Then they hear Blair's ever cheerful voice calling their names and Soul just sighs because of course, how else would he get here? He sees Maka clench her fist from the corner of his eyes and smirks lightly. But it disappears as soon as he realizes Kami Albarn is probably there too. He's pretty sure Maka hadn't wanted to meet her like this. Not to mention this would be his first time meeting her. He really didn't want her first impression of him to be like this, but Maka already had her shoes off and was storming towards Spirit voice, so he just sighs quietly and follows her in.

* * *

**Dramalover10: Thanks :) **

**BitterMint**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

She was going to kill him, how dare he? She marched towards the living room not caring about the water that was dripping off her. She was going to Maka chop him so hard –

"Maka?" came a quiet but very familiar voice.

She whipped her head around faster than should have been possible.

"Mama?" she whispered, and although she had no doubt that the woman in front of her was her mother, it still came out sounding like a question, because her mama was here? In her home? She mentally slapped herself. Of course she was! She was supposed to be coming back today. She had completely forgotten, and now she was standing right there, in her living room, and she didn't know how to deal with this, hadn't expected this kind of encounter, didn't expect to be dripping wet with red rimmed eyes from crying too much, but it was her mama and she was finally back and Maka wanted to hug her and cry all over again, because she was finally home and it was her mama, but she felt like a little girl all over again, and was unexpectedly self conscious, so she just stood there and her mama was smiling and it must've been contagious since she could feel her own mouth turning up at the corners.

And then her mama moved and she was right there, and her hands gently held her shoulders and she was telling her papa to "Get her a towel Spirit, she's drenched to the bone", and she turned to Maka telling how much she's grown and how beautiful she looks, but Maka was only half listening because her voice and smell and everything was so familiar and her eyes were burning but she couldn't stop grinning, and she cut her mama off mid-sentence by muttering a very quiet "I missed you", but she didn't cry, didn't let herself, because her mama was finally right here, chuckling quietly and saying "I missed you too", and hugging her, and her papa was draping a towel around her shoulders and giving her a soft smile and she felt like she had a normal happy family again.

She noticed Soul standing awkwardly in the corner, drying himself off with a towel, and when she caught his eyes he gave her one of those soft smiles that were so very rare, because "they aren't cool" he'd said, but she liked them because it usually meant only she got to see them, and she called him over, standing next to him when he was close enough and introducing him to her mother. Her papa made a disgruntled noise but she ignored him because she could feel her partner's soul radiate nervousness and she seemed to be feeding off it too.

She watched as Soul gave a sharp toothed grin, watched the way Kami flinched away at the sight of his teeth and red eyes, saw his grin fall and felt his hand stiffen and the sudden hurt in his soul, so she gripped his hand a little harder and covered the hurt in her own soul to comfort his, because she knew how much pain it caused him to be judged like that, had seen it happen to him so often –

Soul fixed his face into a polite smile again, and squeezed her hand lightly to let her know it was okay, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said, and her mama followed his example, smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she replied.

* * *

**BitterMint**


End file.
